Your Pokémon Adventure Awaits!
by Woodtea
Summary: This story is loosely based on the events of Pokémon White 2, narrated by Rosa.We follow our young protagonist as she begins her Pokémon journey. I must disclaim, there has been some artistic license applied to jazz the plot up a little. It is quite tame, but I'm setting the rating to T for when the story progresses a little :)
1. Chapter 1

This is it.

The day had come when I would finally meet my travel partner, my Pokémon. I received an invitation on a plain notecard with a Pokéball in the bottom right corner with the letter 'J' on the red section a few weeks ago. The card said to meet one of the Pokémon Professor's junior employees at the lookout, which is where I am currently standing. The perpetually angry Hugh, and the boy that looks suspiciously like me, Nate, had also received these notecards. We are all childhood friends living in the small city of Aspertia. The boys, however, are nowhere to be seen. They're probably racing each other here or rolling in some mud or something. They are always competing and doing silly things together… Or maybe I'm too early? I'm really nervous and I don't want to miss my chance to receive my entitled Pokémon. I saw a similar situation on a TV show from Kanto a few years ago. An unorganised boy slept in and ended up with an anti-social Pikachu. That would be my worst nightmare. However Pikachu are rare in Unova, so I'd probably end up with an anti-social Patrat! I do hope my Pokémon likes me. Oh gosh my mind is wandering off. I must focus. I must…

"HI! Oh my gosh! S-sorry to keep you waiting!" A chirpy voice shrilled behind me.

I turned to find the owner of the voice, a bubbly looking girl with a bright orange jacket on. Hmmm, I'm not too sure about orange clothing; it's a little too gaudy for me. She has a really cute green beret though. I must ask her where she got it from. The bubbly girl began to run up to the edge of the lookout with an expression of awe, but as she ran she tripped over her own feet and stumbled.

"Ahhh!" She squeaked before finding her balance again.

Was she shaking? She must be as nervous as I am. She quickly regained her composure and started to messily leaf through her folder. A few pieces of Lillipup-eared paper emerged from the folder with notes and trainer headshots on them. They must be trainer profiles.

"Right, then, you must be Rosa," she said glancing up from her papers.

"My name is Bianca and I'm Professor Juniper's junior research assistant."

She stuck her hand out for me to shake. She had a firm, if slightly frantic, handshake.

"I must apologise for arriving late Rosa, I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologise, you're early!" I assured her as I showed her my brand-new X-transceiver on my wrist with the watch app active.

"Oh, look, I am early!" Bianca exclaimed as she jumped up and down. But all too suddenly her over excitement shifted into quiet thinking. She was deep in thought, staring at the trainer profiles when she finally said:

"There's supposed to be three of you…"

As if on cue the two boys bounded up the steps, barging each other with their elbows and shouting.

"I'm going to beat you Nate!" The boy with the sharp pointy hair shouted. People often teased that his head resembles a certain Johto Pokémon, but I can't remember which. This comparison only makes him rage. His hair most certainly matches his personality. I hope his temperament doesn't get him into trouble with any other trainers. He reached the top of the stairs first.

"Victory!" He shouted whilst doing a little jig. Midway through his little victory dance he saw me and paused. This caused Nate to bound straight into him and they both collapsed on the floor. Well, that was Hugh and Nate for you. Dopey and clumsy. I chuckled to myself and looked down at my shuffling feet. This is how everything had always been though. We had always been together, and now we are all going our separate ways. Sadness washed away the nervousness as I butterfreed my eyes to hide the little balls of sorrow that were forming in the corners. I put on a brave face and looked up to see the pile of panting boys fighting for their breath back. I watched Hugh's chest rise rapidly. He was wearing his 'lucky' red jacket; well that's how he referred it as. He boastfully claimed that he kicked a Team Plasma Grunt's arse whilst wearing it a few years back. I reckon he is so fond of the jacket as his mum bought it for him…

Hang on…what in Great Arceus' name is Nate wearing? Long Shorts AND leggings? Wait a moment…LEGGINGS? My mood instantly lifted at the sight of his fashion disaster, but then I remembered that I considered wearing leggings. I even tried them on yesterday while hunting for the perfect outfit. I was going to wear my white Pokéball branded long sleeved t-shirt with light blue sleeves, yellow shorts and leggings. And I was going to style my hair into two Ponyta-tails with buns at the top and my Pokéball branded visor to accessorise. But at the last second I switched to an outfit that was a little more Kanto-styled. I am wearing a turquoise singlet with a red mini-skirt and turquoise socks. On my head I am wearing my boater-style hat and my long brown hair is in loose Ponyta-tails. I kind of look a little like a bug-catcher but I think it is quite a cute look. I decided to bring my cross-body satchel instead of my large, more handbag-looking bag. I think the handbag might be too impractical for my adventure.

Amidst all the excitement and japes we seemed to forget why we were here: To begin our Pokémon adventure!

"Well… I'm Bianca, Professor Juniper's junior research assistant…" Bianca started, causing the lounging boys to bolt upright in anticipation. Had they even noticed her presence before now?

"I'm sure you've all read the 'Getting Started: A Guide for New Pokémon Trainers' book that I sent you." Bianca held up a pristine copy of the book. I had more that just read the book. I had studied it. My copy is sitting in my bag, well read and a little tatty.

"I wrote this book with a little help from my friend Cheren. He is the new Gym Leader here in Aspertia. He also runs a Pokémon school. Did any of you attend the school?"

"No, my family can't afford that school." Hugh said quietly. Bianca paused to take in Hugh's quite personal comment. The truth is none of us had been. The fees really were expensive; in fact all Pokémon schools are expensive. Some people throw money at such things as they think it will make them a Pokémon Master or a Champion or something. However those achievements come from experience and hard work, not from money and knowledge. Cheren himself doesn't seem to be that much of a bad-guy. I kind of wish he was my teacher because he's really cute! I once saw him in the Mart section of the Pokémon centre. I was looking at different labels on Moo-Moo Milks to see which one would be the best choice in terms of quality and price. Mum had only sent me out to get some Moo-Moo Milk but I took my mission very seriously! Cheren must have seen me struggling to choose and recommended the 'Johnova' brand (this brand was based in Unova but they used Johto-bred Miltank). He smiled as he handed me the bottle and then went to the counter to buy some Dusk Balls. Dusk Balls are so fancy; I wish I could afford them!

"If you are taking the Gym challenge, which I highly recommend by the way, you will surely bump into Cheren soon enough. He has only recently taken over the role of Normal-type Gym Leader. I bet he is just as nervous as you are!" Bianca continued with her mini-lecture.

"You should know all about Pokémon types, status ailments, medicines, abilities and natures by now. But if you get confused you can always check your guide or even ask. The Pokémon School has a free library that is stocked with all sorts of books on Pokémon."

I made a mental note to check out this library. I wanted to see if they had a book on alternate-coloured Pokémon. They fascinate me. I also want to read up on different Pokéball types and effectiveness.

"Now, he's the moment you've been waiting for. You get to choose your Pokémon. Do you have any idea what which one you are going to choose?"

I have always wanted Oshawott, Hugh has always wanted Snivy and Nate has always wanted Tepig, so I guess there will be no fighting or arguments over which Pokémon we will pick. We used to play together, each pretending to be one of the Pokémon.

"Ladies first." Hugh said as he ushered me to up to the capsule Bianca was holding. In the capsule was three Pokéballs, our Pokémon!

"I-I…I choose Oshawott." I stammered.

"Oshawott. Here he is." Bianca placed a Pokéball into my hand. It looked like any other Pokéball, but this one had my first Pokémon in it. Nate followed suit.

"I'll take Tepig please Bianca." Nate said proudly.

"Is Snivy alright for you Hugh?" Bianca asked.

"Snivy is perfect."

We now all had our first ever Pokémon. It was as easy as that. I just stared at the ball in amazement.

"Well now, send them out so you can greet them!" Bianca chuckled.

"Go Oshawott!" I shouted. The ball creaked open in my hand and a white light came out forming the shape of my Oshawott. He blinked in the sunlight, looked up towards me and smiled.

"Hello Oshawott, I'm Rosa, I'm your trainer." Oshawott ran straight at me and jumped into my arms for a hug. I stood up with Oshawott in my arms to find Nate tickling his Tepig, smoke blowing from its nose in glee, and Hugh was posing like his Snivy, tall and proud.

"Now you've got to know each other, how about you have a little battle with your new partner?" Bianca suggested.

"I can't Bianca I have plans to meet my father in Virbank later today, I've got to get going." Nate said, rolling his Pokéball in his hands. Nate is kind of strange sometimes. He is very cryptic and mysterious, especially around me. At least he knew his father, even if he saw him rarely. It's better than a non-existent father like what I had. Mum never mentioned my father. She said that she met him while she was working, but that's it.

" I will quickly show you how to catch a Pokémon, then you can run off. Alright? The art of catching a Pokémon cannot be explained through textbooks alone. Ooh, look, over there! It's a Lillipup. Wait. I haven't given you your Pokédex yet, how silly of me." She handed us each a black rectangular contraption with a red Pokéball design on the front.

"Press the button and point it at the Lillipup." The devices extended and jumped into life as they were pointed at the Lillipup. A mechanical voice was telling us all about the Pokémon in front of us.

"They're kind of neat aren't they, they are the newest model too! Anyway, yes, catching a Pokémon. Right. First you must weaken the target a little. This helps make the target a little easier to catch. Go Munna!" Bianca threw her Pokéball and a pink blob came out. I instantly whipped out my Pokédex to scan it.

"Pay attention now…Munna, tackle!" She ordered. I wondered why she was using a Munna. I heard she had a really powerful Mushrana. But the tackle from the Munna was hard enough, the Lillipup was struggling to find its feet. Maybe the Mushrana is too powerful…

"Once you've weakened it you start throwing your Pokéballs at it. It also helps if you can inflict a status condition like sleep or paralysis. It makes them so much easier to catch. Pokéball go!" She chucked a Pokéball at the Lillipup. It shook once, twice, a third time and then clicked.

"And it is as easy as that. That's all I can teach you now. You are on your own. You've got to get your own experiences…" Her X-transceiver rang.

"Oh…errrrm, that's the, the, the Professor, probably after a progress report. I should probably take this." Her face blushed. Was it really the Professor calling her?

Hugh's spikey head interrupted my observation.

"Hey, since Nate's just run off, would you like to battle me?" Hugh asked. I considered his offer for a moment, but I really wanted to get some training in first, so I could get to know my Oshawott a little better.

"I want to do a little bit of training first Hugh."

"I understand. Well we'll take a raincheck on that battle then." He turned around to walk away.

"Oh, wait, I forgot. C-can we exchange X-transceiver numbers, for like, if we see something cool or…" his voice went quiet, "maybe if you need someone to talk to…"

"Here's my number Hugh." He was acting a little odd. He's never been like this before. He's normally quite loud and boisterous, that is, when he's not raging. He stared at me for a moment and then spun and ran towards the open route.

Suddenly I felt sad again. My two childhood friends had just started their adventure and now I was all alone. I felt a slight chill so I rummaged in my satchel for the scarf Hugh bought me for my birthday a few weeks prior. It was soft and yellow…and kind of smelt like him. I drank in the scent of the scarf, and even though I had only just seen him a second ago. I kind of missed him. I wanted him…to hug me?

I took one deep breath and looked at the route, then turned around and started to walk back to my house. I've got to say goodbye to my mum, even though she squeezed me to death earlier… I have to show her my Oshawott!


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum…MUM!" I shouted as I clattered through the door. I suddenly remembered that I was wearing my trainers so I jumped back out and kicked them off at the doorway. Boy, they sure were tatty. I was going to get some new ones but I forgot. My favourite department store is on Route 9 and it takes some travelling from Aspertia to get there.

Mum was in the kitchen and turned around when she heard all of my commotion. She looked surprised at my unplanned presence.

"Rosa? I wasn't expecting you home so…_soon_." Hey, what's with her tone of voice? I shook off my mum's odd response and plucked my only Pokéball off my belt.

"Mum, I came to show you my Pokémon. Oshawott come on out!" A white light streamed out of the Pokéball and formed the shape of my little Oshawott.

"Aiiiiiie! Isn't he adorable!" Mum picked up my Oshawott and squeezed his little cute cheeks. I hope he doesn't flip out and hit her with his scalchop…oh…he's enjoying the attention. However, my attention was grabbed by the flashing television in the middle of the room.

"This is Unova Now, interrupting your programme to bring you breaking news. The leader of the defunct villainous Team Plasma, Ghetsis, has been spotted around the dockland area of Castelia City. I repeat. Ghetsis is at large in Castelia City." The announcer suddenly changed tone.

"So…lock up your children, your Purrloins and your husbands tonight, especially if you live in Castelia or the surrounding areas…" he was suddenly interrupted by a female announcer with baby pink hair.

"Christoph, what are you doing?" She asked him, dazed.

"I'm only making a joke _Nancy_. I'm _trying_ to lighten the mood." He protested, swishing his light green hair.

"This isn't a gossipy chat show _Christoph_. This is serious." Nancy scalded.

This is how every show with Christoph and Nancy ended up. I don't even know why they are popular. I can barely stand to watch them. What were they doing announcing something so drastic? Maybe the network managers thought it would stop people from panicking. I think the two of them were singers originally, from some dumb talent show. Now they are on everything, cereal boxes, clothing, the 'news'. Everywhere.

"Oh dear." Mum sighed, looking down and shaking her head.

"Ghetsis, back? This isn't good…" she went quiet, eyes wide and worried. Two years earlier Ghetsis' band of goons, Team Plasma, terroised Unova. They stole Pokémon and claimed that Pokémon should not be used as tools and should be free from human oppression. I don't quite understand their ideals though, since they were using Pokémon to implement their plans. Hypocrites.

Anyway, Team Plasma was eventually stopped by a relatively unkown trainer from Nuevma town, a girl called Hilda. But no one's heard or seen much of Hilda since. I imagine that after such a trial and all of that stress she's gone away for some much needed relaxation. She's probably gone to the beautiful Hoenn region or something, well, that's where I would go anyway. Imagine: staying in a treetop apartment in Fortree city, floating in a modest shack in the secluded Pacifidlog oceans, entering grand contests as an unknown in Lilycove, or just chilling in the calms of Sootopolis. There are a whole host of lovely places to visit in Hoenn. There are even hot springs! Oh to surf the Hoenn seas on the back of a graceful Lapras. Now, that would be the life!

Mum stirred from her quiet, stunned state.

"Remember watching Hilda on the telly last year? She saved Unova, and Cheren helped too. His mother was really worried. I don't blame her I would be too. I know her, Cheren's mother, quite well. In fact, I recommended that they should all move to Aspertia. It's one of the safest places in Unova. It's separate from the mainland, and from that horrible Castelia City. Virbank can be a bit dodgy too but it's getting to be a bit cleaner with those movie studios opening..." My ears pricked up at the mention of Cheren. I had pretty much stopped listening.

"What? You know Cheren's family?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yes, yes, I know his mother. We went to school together. We are both from Nuevma town. I used to help her when Cheren was born. She struggled, being so young. Poor little Mareep. Although two years later I had you. I've invited them for around for dinner tonight." My jaw dropped at this last revelation. Dinner! With Cheren! But hang on. We never invite anyone around here. It's always been just my mum and me…Oh, that's right. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be out there in the wild on my Pokémon adventure. I ran home like a little girl, all excited on the surface but secretly scared underneath. Mum must have invited them so that she won't be lonely on our first night apart. All of a sudden I feel kind of sad and guilty, but also betrayed. Why hasn't mum told me all of this stuff before? She never tells me anything. This revelation about Cheren's mum makes me wonder if I really know my mum that well. If I ever asked her anything about her past she'd always just brush the question off, and she'd ignore me if I asked about my father. Mum, squealing over the state of my shoes, interrupted my train of thought.

"Ewww look at those trainers! I'm surprised you can even walk in these!" Mum's trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

"Rosa I ordered you some new ones from Shopping Mall 9. They were supposed to be here the other day but they arrived just after you left. I was going to send them to the Floccesy Pokémon Centre for when you got there. They are on your bed." She paused for a minute, put her hands on her lips and then gasped.

"Oh, and Grandmamma and Grandpapa sent you something all the way from Solaceon Town in Sinnoh. I wonder what it is?"

NO WAY! The gifts from my Grandparents are always great. They were Pokémon breeders that had retired to the quiet town in Sinnoh. They were full of knowledge about Pokémon. On my birthday they'd send allsorts of gifts. Pokémon books about Pokémon from other regions, rare berry seeds, hand knitted blankets made with love and Mareep wool for example. But the thing I looked forward to the most was the letters they sent. I raced up stairs and burst open the door to my room. There were three packages on my bed. I picked up the one with the Unova postmark and opened it first. It was a brown paper affair, nothing too fancy, so I tore the paper off with careless abandon. Oh my Arceus. These are the shoes I was staring at lovingly in the most recent Shopping Mall 9 catalogue. I dived into the cardboard box they were preserved in and pulled them out. They went straight onto my feet. A perfect fit! Quite bouncy too. I took the trainers off and admired them a little more. They were red, but not an alarming red, a soft red. I placed them neatly at the side of the bed and sized up the other two packages. One from Grandmamma, one from Grandpapa, but the packages were both the same size! I picked up the one with Cherrim print paper. Grandmamma knows that I love Cherrim. I untied the parcel string and carefully removed the paper and peered inside the box to find it stuffed with polystyrene twists. It must be fragile. I moved the squishy twists out of the way to uncover a glass case. Inside the glass case there appeared to be an egg, a Pokémon egg! I repeated the process with the other parcel, this one wrapped with Dratini paper since Grandpapa likes dragon type Pokémon. There was an egg in there too! I guess I just filled two slots in my party without even lifting a Pokéball. There was a letter taped to the second glass case. It read:

_Our dearest Rosa,_

_You are starting your Pokémon adventure soon. You're all grown up now! We have been looking after some Unova Pokémon here in Solaceon, a rare sight in Sinnoh believe us. These Pokémon caused quite a stir amongst the locals. They are really powerful too. We are not quite sure what they are, all of the Sinnoh Pokédexes don't register them, and not many trainers wander through with National Dexes, but we want you to have them. We are sure that you will raise them right and that they will make for a great addition to your team. Do make sure that you keep in contact and update us regularly on your journey. We do look forward to hearing from you._

_Lots of love and kisses,_

_Grandmamma and Grandpapa. _

_(P.S. Tell me about any cute boys! Grandmamma x)_

I love receiving letters from my Grandparents. They are always so light and full of love. But Pokémon eggs! I wonder what will hatch from them? Only time will tell.

I kicked the parcel carnage off my bed and sprawled back with the two eggs cupped in each arm. With my head on my ever-so-comfy Snorlax cushion I must have drifted off because the next thing I saw was mum standing over me and prodding my face.

"Get up lazy. We have guests." She announced before quickly running back downstairs. Guests? GUESTS! Cheren was coming! I bet my hair looked like poop. I glanced in the mirror above my dressing table. IT DID LOOK LIKE POOP! Oh my, what am I going to do? No, I mustn't panic. First I think I should…tidy my room a little. There were polystyrene twists and papers everywhere. My duvet was all mangled. I picked up all of the rubbish off my floor, put the recyclables in one of the boxes and the other stuff in my bin. I went to my bed and fluffed up the pillows. I had my Buneary print duvet cover on with a pink knitted blanket, both courtesy of my Grandmamma. I placed the eggs back into their safe cases and rearranged my Snorlax cushion. I placed my Cherubi Pokédoll (handmade, not the real thing) back onto the shelf above my bed. It must have fallen off. Right, room sorted, now to fix my hair. All I had to do is brush it and put it back up into Ponyta-tails. This time I added some turquoise ribbon around the hair ties. I took one last glace around my room before I left it. It looks like a little girl's room. I hope Cheren doesn't come up here. I was proud of my brimming bookshelf and neat desk but the rest of the room looked childish. As soon as I opened my door I could hear strange voices. They must belong to Cheren and his mum. They were deep in discussion too, something serious. It must be about the Ghetsis sighting.

"Ah, Rosa could you help me with these please?" Mum called holding up a tamato berry. Ooh we must be having stuffed tamato berries, my favourite. I reached the kitchen to find that she had everyone helping out. Cheren looked really cute with his sleeves rolled up! I could see his muscly arms. I didn't take much effort to see his muscly legs however, since his trousers were so tight! I carefully washed the tamato berry avoiding the sharp spikes. I then placed it on a cutting board and chopped the stalk and the top off. I scooped the insides into a bowl and repeated it with the other 3 berries. Mum and I are vegetarians. We can't stand the thought of boiling up a Torchic or something. I passed the bowl of tamato entrails to my mum who then put the Haban berries Cheren's mum was cutting in the bowl too. Haban berries can be quite nasty to cut, and Cheren's mum had tears rolling down her face from the aroma. Cheren was giggling at the sight. Mum scooped the rice that Cheren was diligently stirring into the Haban-spiked bowl and started mixing it up together, adding sauces and seasonings and other chopped savoury berries as she went. She then stuffed the colourful mixture into the tamato shells and put them in the oven. In twenty minutes they will be a lovely gooey mess. We all retired to the table in triumph whilst we waited for our dinner to cook.

"What did you get from your Grandparents?" Mum asked.

"Two Pokémon eggs. How great is that! I don't know what's in them though. The letter they sent me was a little sketchy when it came to the contents of the eggs. They are Unova native though."

Mum nodded and our guests gasped with anticipation. We all wanted to know what was in those eggs! However, the conversation quickly turned to my impending, well, already begun adventure.

"Have you had your first official trainer battle yet?" Cheren quizzed me.

"No, I haven't yet. I want to do some training first." Cheren's eyes met mine. Was he studying me?

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's quite smart. I rushed into my first ever Pokémon battle, with Hilda believe it or not. Even at that early stage she kicked my arse!" He chuckled to himself as he recalled such an embarrassing memory.

"I'd be honoured if I could be your first opponent. I'll give you a Unova League badge for your effort…if you beat me that is!" He had a sly smile on his face. I don't think that beating him is going to be that easy.

"Your friend…Nate? Yes, Nate. He came through the gym earlier today…I sent him packing!" Nate had challenged the gym already? I thought he was going to Virbank to see his father. I wonder what happened. His father doesn't sound that reliable to be honest. He's always letting his son down.

"Come to think of it, that kid kind of looks like y…" Mum interrupted Cheren by stabbing a fork in the table violently, quite close to his idle hand. Cheren got the message and shut up. But what was he just saying?

Mum had a sour look on her face. She never liked Nate. She loved Hugh and was always inviting him around and feeding him food, but never Nate. To be honest even I didn't know Nate that well. He seemed to prefer Hugh's company rather than mine, he normally follows Hugh around like a lost Lillipup, and instead he treats me with suspicion.

The timer rang and the steaming stuffed tamato berries were pulled out of the oven and dished up. It was delicious. Everyone was more focused on the food rather than the awkward conversation we were having prior. After dinner was consumed and enjoyed we sat down for tea in the living room. Cheren's mum had a few photos of Cheren from two years ago, from when he started his adventure. Wasn't puberty kind to Cheren. Oh Arceus! What a transformation. He was a Wurmple and now he's a Beautifly!

We chatted and giggled into the night and I was starting to get a little tired. Mum called Cheren and his mum up to help with the tidying up, which I thought was odd since they were our guests! They were having a conversation in the kitchen but it was muffled. Mum sounded strained. I kept hearing words like 'Plasma' and 'father' but I couldn't fit all of the words together in my state of tiredness…

I was being carried. Who was carrying me? I can feel strong arms. I feel safe. I opened my eyes a creak. I saw an unmistakable red tie. It was Cheren's, he was carrying me. He kicked open my door and placed me on my bed.

He whispered "Good luck Rosa" into my ears and then gently kissed my forehead. Oh wow, I feel like jelly. I'm completely full of bliss, and sleep. I need to go back to sleep. Sleep…sl…

I woke up and it was still dark outside. I checked my X-transceiver to see the time. 5:01 am. I'm leaving. I'm leaving right now. I just have to go, I can't explain why. I wrote an explanatory note for my mum and then bounded out of the house with my brand new trainers on and my Pokémon eggs in tow. Wow these shoes sure helped me run. I was making a great pace towards Floccesy. But suddenly a Pokémon jumped out of the grass and into my path. My first challenger, a Patrat. I grinned as I clutched my Pokéball.

"Go Oshawott."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oshawott. Tackle." Oshawott complied, easily taking out his target with a powerful charge. Well…that was kind of anti-climatic. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. My confidence took a great boost from the easy victory, and I continued walking through Route 19 with a spring in my step and an Oshawott trotting behind me. The sun was beginning to rise and I could feel it's young warmth through the trees. Before I even knew it I could see the welcome sign for Floccessy Town but OUCH! What _was_ that? I was knocked over by a large entity with orange ombre hair. What is it with people and the colour orange? Wait; did he just jump off that cliff? I hope everyone beyond the walls of Aspertia are not crazy or something. If so, I have lived a sheltered life. I was dusting myself off when the jumper approached me.

"My name's Alder." Alder? Like the previous champion Alder? Was he alright, you know, since he just jumped off a cliff? I stared at him in disbelief; heck I probably looked a little crazy myself.

"You know what kid? I like you. You look strong, but you look fresh." He pondered me for a second and his eyes caught on my Pokémon.

"Can I see your Oshawott there?" He gestured to my little Oshawott who was clinging onto my legs. Oshawott happily let the previous champion pick him up but surprisingly Alder stuck his fingers straight into my Pokémon's mouth. He moved Oshawott's cheeks around whilst Oshawott nervously clenched his jaw. Oshawott looked stunned almost, but it was kind of funny at the same time. I pressed a button on my X-transceiver and took a photo of the harassed Oshawott. This is definitely going in a photo album or something. I need to get a cute one to store my memories in. I'll make a mental note of that.

Once Alder had finished playing Pokémon dentist he turned to me and said:

"That Oshawott's going to grow up to be big and strong. His teeth are…wow! Also he's going to get some powerful water type attacks soon. These will serve him well as he has a same…"

"type attack bonus. I've read about those." Oh Arceus, I interrupted him. I hope he doesn't think I'm rude. Instead he looked impressed.

"Come and visit me in town if you get the chance. See you." And just like that he bounced away. Was he some kind of superhuman? He's quite springy for a man who has seen many years. I turned towards the welcome sign and took my first step into Floccesy town. Wow this place is beautiful. It's crowing glory has to be the lovely stone clock tower in the centre of the town. All of the buildings were made of the same material. That is, except for one building with a bright red roof, The Pokémon Centre. It looks a little out of place in the town, but at the same time it kind of looks right, like it's always been there. I have been in a Pokémon Centre before, it's not like there isn't one in Aspertia or anything, and so going through the doors wouldn't be an entirely new experience. It's not scary or anything. The doors yielded as I approached them. There was a peaceful vibe pulsing from the inside. There's always a peaceful vibe at Pokémon Centres. I took a deep breath and stepped in. I walked straight up to the counter where a happy Nurse Joy greeted me. Why are they always so smiley? She took my single Pokéball and put it in a machine that beeped a few times, and just like that Oshawott was brand new again.

"We hope to see you again soon." The Nurse beamed as I picked up my Pokémon. Really? That's kind of an odd thing to say in a medical establishment. Thinking about it kind of gives me the creeps now. Imagine if they slowed down the music in the Pokémon Centre and it was barely lit. A trainer runs in during a thunderstorm and a flash of lightning lights up Nurse Joy's face, which is covered in blood of course.

"We hope to see you again soon…although you're _never going to leave_…" she'd cackle hysterically. Eh? I shuddered violently. I think I just wrote a horror movie in my head, and I don't think I ever want to go back into a Pokémon Centre again. Oh Arceus. I forgot to get some Pokéballs. I rushed in and out of the Pokémon Centre in a flash, picking up 10 Pokéballs with a Premier Ball thrown in for free. I also picked up some potions for good measure. After all, I wanted to avoid Pokémon Centres for a while!

I walked through the town for a bit after scaring myself to death, trying to calm myself down. I really wanted to drink in the sights. Then I spotted him, the Pokémon dentist/ ex-champion. Well, I think he spotted me first as he was already running towards me with his arms open.

"Miss Oshawott!" He shouted as he embraced me. This is kind of odd. I had just frightened myself to death not 5 minutes before and now some man I barely knew was hugging me like my Grandmamma. I actually needed a hug too. In the scramble of Alder's embrace I dropped my precious cargo.

"Oh no! My babies!" I shouted as my bag hit the floor. Luckily the glass cases were actually quite strong, but I pulled the eggs out to make sure they were alright. My trainer ID fell out onto the floor and Alder was now holding it.

"Rosa, that's your name. I'm going to remember it. You're interesting. Very interesting. I bet you will take great care of whatever's inside of those eggs, _although_…" he bent over to my height, pulled me into him and put his face right next to mine. Our noses were separated by his index finger.

"I'll pretend I didn't see you drop them, careless." He tutted gently and then winked. He winked! He stood back up straight and laughed heartily.

"Well then careless Rosa. I'll be watching you."

WHAT? Had I picked up a stalker? Feeling a little violated yet strangely comforted I stepped out onto Route 20 and did some training in the grass. Sure enough Oshawott learned the useful Water Gun. I took my new move and made a beeline for the Ranch. I heard it was a great place to get some training in, but you could also catch some cool Pokémon there. There was even quite a rare Sinnoh Pokémon often sighted there.

As I entered the Ranch I knew that something wasn't right. There were two panicked Breeders talking to a boy with spikey hair. A boy with spikey hair…could it be Hugh? The boy turned around and caught sight of me. It was Hugh! He gestured for me to come over so I did.

"These Breeders here claim that their Herdier was taken by a suspicious looking man. He was last seen heading that way." Hugh raised his arm and pointed towards the area of thick bushland behind the Ranch. The Breeders were now crying loudly, just at the mention of the attack. It must have been dramatic. The area looks very safe but I guess you get a few shady guys from Virbank drifting though every once and a while.

"Rosa, I think we should split up and search for it. That way we can cover more ground faster." Oh Hugh, I only just got to see you again. Why do we have to part already? Hugh darted off into the thick bush and I followed him. I guess I had no choice with the two Breeders wailing as they were. If anyone in the surrounding area wanted to get some sleep tonight I had to solve this problem. Although I do wish Hugh would have stayed with me. It's kind of scary here off the main trail. Wait. I heard growling. Something was angry. Could it be the kidnapped Pokémon?

"Ouch you little runt. You just bit me!" A man in completely black clothing shouted at the Herdier. Good on you for biting him. I was kind of impressed by the man's outfit too. If you're going to be a criminal, I guess that dressing right is important! I chuckled a little bit, but it was a little bit too loud. The criminal saw me in the bushes.

"YOU THERE!" I froze. I don't know why, I just froze. The criminal dragged me out of the bush and threw me on the ground.

"Beat me and I'll let you go. Loose and…_well._ You'll find out." I knew that I didn't want to find out what the bad guy's evil surprise is so I guess I'll have to battle him. I kept a strong composure as I sent out Oshawott. He was about to send out his Pokémon when we were interrupted.

"Hey you, arsehole!" It was Hugh's voice.

"Yikes! I can't take two of you on." The criminal ran off without any of his prizes, and he dropped a disk too. Hugh sprinted up to where I was standing.

"Drat, I missed him. I wanted to give him a good bashing I'll tell you." Hugh was all red in the face. He was getting angry.

"He was Team Plasma _SCUM_!" Hugh shouted at the top of his lungs. I had to calm him down. He looked on the verge of tears.

"Hugh…" I said his name softly in a gentle voice. "Hugh, please calm down."

Hugh fell down to the floor in a heap. He was genuinely upset; I had never seen him like this. I sat down on the ground next to him and placed my arm over his heaving shoulders.

"Rosa…" he choked through his tears. "Rosa I don't deserve your sympathy. I am weak. I'M WEAK!" He clenched his fists into a ball; they were going white under the pressure. I pulled him closer to my chest. I don't know why but it just felt like the right thing to do. I put my free hand onto one of his clenched fists.

"Rosa, two years ago, I-I was out playing with my sister…and the Purrloin that my Grandfather caught for her…my late Grandfather...they took it!" I felt his body tense with the memory.

"I couldn't do anything Rosa. I was useless. I had to watch them take her Purrloin away. She was so upset and I did nothing." He squeaked the last sentence out and then buried his head into my shoulders. I pulled my other arm around him and held him tightly as he bawled. I could smell him we were that close, and he smells really good. I never noticed that before.

"Hugh…shhhh." I rocked him until the crying died down. It was beginning to get a little cold down her on the ground. The trees blocked out most of the sunlight and a chilly gust of wind was rustling them around. Hugh must have felt me shake as he dried the remaining tears out of his eyes and took his jacket off and put it around me. Then he pulled me in for a firm hug and whispered into my ear.

"S-sorry about that Rosa." I just nodded as if to say 'it's alright Hugh'. Then he said something unexpected.

"Well, that's not the only time I've been hugged today…" I blushed with jealousy at that comment.

"Who knew that Champion Adler lived in Floccesy?" Oh, the overly excitable Alder has sprung on him too.

"Ah, he surprise hugged me too." I said, still blushing.

"Hey, do you think that man has serious muscles? He looks quite strong. I mean, they way his gripped me kind of forced all of the air out of my lungs. It wasn't a nice hug like y…" he trailed off, a tint of red rising to his cheeks. The moment was soon forgotten when the Herdier barked. It was scruffing around on it's back, peaceful and oblivious. He sneezed at Hugh, which made him smile again. He picked his jacket back up.

"Come on, we had better get back to the distraught Breeders. Oh, what's this?" It was the disk that the criminal dropped. I refuse to believe that it was a Team Plasma member. They usually wore grey. The media has sensationalised the 'Ghetsis sighting' and everyone is all terrified of Team Plasma now.

"It says 'TM 21- Frustration'. I don't think anyone should use this TM, it bases its attack power on how much your Pokémon hates you. The more hate the better." Hugh snapped the disk in his hand. He then pulled a dense bush out of the way.

"Follow me and be careful. Stay close." Within no time at all we had returned the stolen Herdier to its rightful owners.

"I'm going to go and train some more on Route 20 Rosa. I'll catch up with you later. If you need anything…call me." Hugh ran off waving behind him. I was going to offer him one of my Pokémon eggs. He could give it to his sister. He ran off before I had the chance to. Oh well, I guess I have better train. And I need to catch some more Pokémon too. I snapped a photo of him as he ran off into the sunlight, and I took one of the playful Herdier too. Today has been a day full of strange happenings, and I don't want to forget a single one.

Catching a Mareep on the Ranch was simple. The wild ones were in abundance. I weakened a Mareep a little bit with a Water Gun (I didn't want to trigger Static with Tackle), and then chucked a Pokéball at it. It shuffled around a few times before clicking triumphantly. ALRIGHT! My first successful capture. I was training up my brand new Mareep when I saw it. It was small and blue, a Riolu! This is what I was looking for.

"Go Mareep!" I shouted as I primed my Pokémon for battle against the elusive Riolu.

"Now Mareep, use Thunder Wave." Status ailments help make Pokémon easier to catch.

"Now hit it with a tackle, and once more Mareep keep up the pressure!" The Riolu was beginning to tire so I called off my attacks and reached into my bag for a Pokéball.

"Pokéball go!" But the ball I threw was mostly white. I threw the Premier Ball instead! The Riolu disappeared inside of the ball in a flash of white light. Then the ball began shaking ferociously.

"Don't pop out, Arceus please don't pop out…" I wished to myself when CLICK! I caught the Riolu! Riolu is going to be useful against Cheren's normal type Pokémon, which reminds me. I haven't challenged him yet! I raced all the way back to Aspertia. It was mid-afternoon now. I hoped he was still taking challengers.

To my surprise he was waiting for me at the door to the gym.

"I've been expecting you." He said strangely as he led me though and out to a battlefield at the back. Does he look a little nervous?

"Is this your first Pokémon battle Rosa?" He asked standing opposite me on the field.

"Yes, it is." I replied, wondering what was in store for me. Cheren straightened his red tie, the one that was next to my face the night before.

"Well, don't think that I'm going easy on you!" He taunted.

"Bring it."

He led the battle with a Patrat. It looked relatively harmless but I knew that Cheren would have something up his sleeve. I sent out my new Mareep.

"Mareep, let's lead this with a Tackle."

"Patrat, Work Up." His Patrat was faster than my Mareep. The Patrat worked up before my Tackle even got close. Mareep hit her Target but didn't do much damage. I have to slow it down, but how?

"Patrat, tackle!" The Patrat hit my little Mareep really hard. Mareep looked tired, but she was not done yet. She charged into the Pokémon with another Tackle. Little bolts of electricity surrounded Patrat. Yes! Static had activated! The Patrat is now 25% slower.

"Now Mareep, Thundershock!" The loud crackling attack finished off the paralysed Patrat.

"You did well Patrat." Cheren recalled his knocked out Pokémon. "But I'm not done yet. Lillipup go!"

This Pokémon has to be stronger than the last. I don't think my little Mareep will pull through an attack from that beast! I recalled Mareep and sent out Riolu. I had a strategy, but it was risky.

"Riolu use Counter" I hoped that he attacked this turn so I could return the damge with a nifty fighting type attack. Normal types are super weak to fighting attacks.

"Work Up." I should have seen that one coming, but if I pull off a Counter attack this turn it will definitely be enough to knock out that pesky Lillipup.

"Work Up." Again? I'm in trouble now. What the heck? I'll risk the Counter.

"Tackle!" Cheren's Lillipup launched at my Riolu. He didn't have a chance. How could I have been so stupid? I've got to slow this thing down like I did the first time. I have to try Mareep.

"You did well Riolu, return." I cradled his Pokéball in my arms. "Mareep let's finish this!"

Cheren looked smug as I sent out my already weakened Mareep. He thought he had this in the bag. I had to pray to Arceus that my plan succeeded.

"Lillipup, put it out of its misery with another Tackle." But this time the Lillipup sailed right past my Mareep. The attack missed!

"Now Mareep use Thunder Wave." I was elated that Lillipup missed. Tackle is a fairly accurate move but once in a while it misses. Luckily for me it missed just at the right time.

"Thundershock!" The Mareep exploded with bolts again, but this time it didn't have enough power to take out the souped up Lillipup. Lillipup's bite hit Mareep and she went down. I only had my Oshawott left. I don't think Lillipup was feeling too grand either.

"Lillipup use bite again." Oh no, here comes a Work Up x2 Bite. Oshawott was hurt badly by the attack, but he was not beat yet. I remembered something above his ability, Torrent. When the Pokémon is in a pinch the power of water moves goes up. Well, it's my last chance

"Lillipup, let's use Tackle one more time." I winced, but the Lillipup could not move, succumbing to the effects of paralysis. Oshawott hit the Pokémon with a Torrent-boosted Water Gun and… down it went. I did it! I actually won! I looked like I was going to fail for sure. I spun my Oshawott around in delight.

"Congratulations" Cheren was walking towards me. "Here's the Basic Badge and the TM for Work Up. It's my gym's signature move." He took my hand and shook it aggressively before placing the badge into my hand. I gave the badge to Oshawott to hold while I snapped a quick picture of it.

Cheren laughed at the sight. "You two deserve that badge. You fought valiantly against me."

"But Cheren…" I interrupted him. "I almost lost with my dodgy tactics. I feel like a failure even though I won." Was it the stress of the day that was making me emotional? I felt a flood of sadness erupt inside of me. He took a step towards me, placing a hand on my back.

"It's alright Rosa. We all make mistakes. We learn from them. But you rectified your mistakes and battled your way through the difficulties." Cheren looked into my eyes. He moved his other hand to go to the small tear that was forming but at that moment my bag begun to glow. My eggs, something's hatching.

"It was probably stimulated by the battle. Take it out of its case and set it down there." Cheren suggested, not even phased by his previous actions. All attentions turned the egg. It was glowing with a white light when all of a sudden it burst sending rays all over the field. The Pokémon began to take shape. From what I could see it had a fluffy head and two sharp claws. It looked like a bird. The light subsided to reveal my Rufflet.

Cheren tickled under the Pokémon's chin, causing it to shrill playfully from its beak. "Oh, Rufflet! It's a normal-flying type. The normal type makes it really useful against ghost type attacks, but normal type attacks don't damage ghosts either. I suggest you teach it a talon-based ghost type attack when you can. I know quite a lot about normal type Pokémon!"

I thanked Cheren for his time and left the gym with my Rufflet in my arms. The sun was beginning its path of descent and I really wanted to get to Virbank City before it got too dark. I needed to heal up my Pokémon too.

"H-hang on Rosa!" A bubbly voice shouted as I left the gym. Bianca was bounding towards me.

"Here's my number. I thought that you could use it for if you get stuck on your travels and need someone to talk to."

The commotion that Bianca caused outside of his gym caused Cheren to emerge. Bianca looked flustered, but to give her credit she did just sprint towards me.

"That's not a bad idea Bianca. Here, register my number too. Call me if you have any issues with Pokémon types or abilities." He ruffled my hair before I left. Bianca seemed a little annoyed by this action.

I sprinted to the Pokémon Centre. Got my Pokémon healed up fast and headed towards Route 20. I was racing against the sun and didn't want to be wandering around at night. I did have some eager trainers to battle but high from my previous victory I was able to pretty much destroy the trainers on the Route. Rufflet even got a little battle experience. When I finally made it to Virbank it was dark. The city was mostly deserted asides from a club with loud purple lights and rock music spilling out of the door. I was too tired to bother to check it out though. Anyway, I don't quite think that clubs are my 'scene'. I went to the Pokémon Centre to get a room for the night, ignoring my earlier terror with the place. I was just happy to finally get some sleep. It's been a long day!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke with a start, sitting up rapidly in my rock-solid bed. I glanced around my room sleepily. The dodgy blinds allowed for neon flashing lights to stream into in my room. Ugh, it's like I'm in some kind of loose-moraled movie. I wouldn't be surprised if some drug thug just broke through my door or something. No. I mustn't judge, plus I'm in a Pokémon Centre. These places are super safe if painfully basic. The mattress beneath me groaned and my spine groaned with it. Yep, there's no way I'm getting back to sleep now, what time is it? Five am, it's five am! So what can I do at such an unsociable time? Castelia is the city that never sleeps, Virbank is just lazy. Besides who would want to wander the streets of Castelia after sundown anyway? My stomach grumbled violently as if to say 'hello? Feeder, are you there?' I guess breakfast won't go amiss right now. And I really need a shower…

I peeked into the hallway to see if anyone was moving, and to my surprise there were some people blundering around but it's still too early for breakfast. I grabbed my shower stuff and ran down to the girls' communal showers. Another lovely feature of the average Pokémon Centre is communal showering. Actually, I shouldn't complain. You're lucky if they don't stick you in a room with some complete stranger.

I opened the shower tap and tested the water with my hand. Too cold, it figures. I turned up the temperature and stood with my hand in the stream until it got scalding. I jumped in and soaked up the steamy water, carefully washing my long hair and gently scrubbing my skin. After yesterday's events the shower was so comforting and so refreshing. I could feel the stresses washing off my skin. I grabbed my soft towel and brought it to my face. It smelt like home. I sighed, getting sentimental right now is not what I need. What I do need however is some good grub! Even though the accommodation at a Pokémon Centre may be basic, but the food is legendary. After a satisfying vegetarian-friendly breakfast, (there were so many Tepig-meat products on offer!) and a bloody good cup of tea I hit the city looking for a spot to train in. Apparently the Virbank industrial complex is a great place to start. I wasn't walking there long when a Pokémon appeared.

Oh great. It's a Koffing. There were Koffing everywhere. I don't know what to do against them. I haven't got anything strong against poison types, and the Gym Leader uses them too apparently. I can see why, this city just screams 'toxic'. I didn't think that it would be that bad here but it is infested with poison types, humans and Pokémon.

I think I know what to do. I'll call Cheren. I pick up my X-transceiver and touch Cheren's icon before I can talk myself out of it. I feel a little nervous calling him. I don't want to bother him or anything. Right, the X-transceiver is dialing, it's taking forever. Is it ringing?

"Hello Rosa! How can I help you?" A little voice beamed from the X-transceiver. Cheren picked up!

"I hope I'm not imposing Cheren it's just that…I'm struggling against poison type Pokémon. I don't have anything that can dispatch of them cleanly." I mumbled, suddenly very embarrassed. It's so odd being able to see who you are talking to on the screen.

"It's no problem Rosa, I'm always happy to help! You must have made it to Virbank then." Cheren's slightly mechanical voice bounced back. He had a kind smile on his face. Good, he's not angry.

"Poison types can be tricky buggers. The first thing you have to watch out for is Poisoning. This status ailment can _really_ damage your Pokémon. I suggest stocking up on antidotes and/or Pecha berries. But, like every Pokémon types it has its weaknesses and resistances. I'll go over what poison resists first. Grass, fighting, bug and other poison types do little damage to them. But the only type of Pokémon that will have a major struggle against poison types are grass as poison attacks are extremely effective. In terms of offensive, for a quick fight you would need a psychic or ground type Pokémon or attack, but such Pokémon are not widely available in the area. The wild card is steel type. Poison can't do anything against hardy steel, but Riolu doesn't have its steel type yet. So, in conclusion, I think that just going hard with whatever strong attacks you have will be a good idea. A Torrent-driven Oshawott could destroy the world! Just avoid Riolu's Counter completely. He should be getting Force Palm soon anyway." Wow Cheren was really knowledgeable. He was going so fast I could barely keep up with him.

"Thanks Cheren that was really helpful…" static burst through the X-transceiver as another face appeared on the screen.

"Cheren I want to talk to you right now." It was Bianca and she didn't sound happy.

"Cheren, what is it with that _Rosa_? Hmmm? I saw the way that you were looking at her and I don't like it." Whoa, slow down there! What's going on?

"Bianca why do you act so crazy all of the time, especially when it comes to my sex life? Jealousy is so ugly. And Rosa? I see her as like an unofficial sister. Our families have known each other for years. It would make dating her really awkward, almost incestuous. However she impresses me. I can't help but smile when I see her with her Pokémon. She's going to go far I know it. That makes me happy. That girl deserves to be successful after all she's been though." Cheren answered her sternly. This is really awkward to hear but I couldn't stop listening. But this sister revelation draws on a memory from my early years, something to do with a sibling? Before I had a chance to ponder Bianca started shouting again.

"Cheren, I've done everything. I don't know what else I can do. Why won't you love me?" Bianca was sobbing now.

"Bianca, I'm sorry, you know that I am in love with Hilda. I always have been..." Cheren's voice was quiet and calm now.

"Has she called you since she beat Ghetsis? Have you seen her since? Does she love you as much as you love her? Probably not. So why don't you drop this nonsense and love me!" Bianca sounded strained and sad. If I wasn't mistaken she also sounded a little desperate.

"Bianca, rejection is something I have to live with too, don't make this all about you. You're bothering me!" The X-transceiver made a clicking noise and their faces disappeared. Cheren had disconnected the call. I can't believe they didn't notice me. I couldn't help but think about the call and it's contents, which put me in a trance while I was training. I didn't even notice the sun beginning to set. The Gym Challenge! I've got to find the Gym! I ran through the streets scouring every sign and I couldn't find it. The only place I didn't check was that purple-lit club from yesterday. How could _that _possibly be a Gym?

A small girl and an older man appeared from the dirty wooden doors to the club.

"You're embarrassing me dad." The girl with brilliant white hair shouted. It had to be dyed. It looked a little too unnatural.

"But Roxie, I want to be a big movie star!" The man, obviously the girls' dad, was protesting loudly.

"Stick to sailing dad, you're actually good at that." She shouted back and flicked her head around. She then caught sight of me.

"What? Another challenger? I'm trying to rehearse down there. Right then. You will be my last battle of the day. Make sure you lose quickly." She opened the dirty door and ran down the stairs. I should probably follow her. I gingerly opened the door and began my descent into the club. The purple paint was peeling off the wall. Ugh, I can't believe that I am going into a place like this. This Gym must have been a little Unova League joke to get trainers exposed to all sorts of situations.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Roxie called from the other end of the dark room at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm Roxie and this is my band, this is my Gym and this is my club. Prepare to be shocked by my poison type Pokémon."

She led with her Koffing, and thanks to Cheren I was well equipped to deal with those nasty balls of gas. I'm just going to blast it with Oshawott's Water Gun. It went down easily, in only two attacks. The best Koffing could do was tackle and it did barely any damage to my Oshawott. Next she sent out a Whirlipede. A Whirlipede? I could easily take that out with my brand new Rufflet! I don't know why I was worrying about poison types so much. I forgot that they often had secondary types.

"Go Rufflet. Don't waste any time. Use Wing Attack!" My Rufflet was fast, this fight will be a breeze.

"Poison sting!" Why was Roxie using that attack? It's really weak. Whoa it's spurting that poison like a toxic volcano. My Rufflet looks peaky. It can't be poisoned. It would put a dampener on my mood.

"Whirlipede, Venoshock!" Rufflet's still quite healthy, even though I think he's poisoned. I'm sure he can pull through this. That Venoshock deals out quite a bit of damage. I guess this is what Roxie meant about shocking me. I have to end this now, with one final push. I could use an antidote or Pecha berry as Cheren suggested but I don't think that my Rufflet could stand the next attack. It's all or nothing.

"Rufflet use Wing Attack again. Give it all you've got!" Rufflet fired up its little wings once more. It sure had a lot of power in those wings. Fortunately the attack was a critical hit. The Whirlipede didn't stand a chance. Rufflet was so exhausted and drained by the poison that it too went down. I've got to stop letting my Pokémon get so hurt.

Roxie was laughing, how could she be taking this so light-heartedly?

"I knew you were tough trainer. Here's the Toxic badge and the TM for my shocker of a move, Venoshock. When the target is poisoned this attack does double the damage! It can be crippling. I bet that you weren't expecting that! No scram, I've got some rehearsing to do." Her X-transceiver on her wrist started glowing and jingling. I bet it was her dad calling. My suspicions were confirmed when Roxie pushed past me on the stairs shouting her head off.

I made my way back to the Pokémon Centre and healed up my Pokémon. I needed to get to Castelia and the only way to get there is by ferry. I wonder if they run at this time? A nice relaxing sunset cruise will do me just fine right now. What's this notice?

_Due to the skipper's sudden love of acting, all ferries from Virbank to Castelia are hereby suspended indefinitely._

_COME CHECK OUT MY MOVIES THOUGH YEAH!_

There was a movie theatre right by the Pokéstar studios to the north of the city. It can't hurt to go and check it out.

I saw the studios a mile off. They were lit up with all sorts of flashy lights and there were screens playing adverts for the latest movies. Hey, is that Nate in front of that notice board?

"Nate? Is that you? What are you doing here?" I asked the boy with his back to me.

"Rosa, I could ask you the same thing, but I guess you are stranded here too by the lack of ferries." He shuffled his feet angrily.

"All I want to do is get to Castelia so I can see my father before he goes away again. I can't believe he couldn't wait for me." He looked down and balled his fists up. Oh no not again. I can't deal with even more stress from my friends. I saw a poster with Roxie's dad, on it and pointed to it.

"That movie, let's go and see that movie!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the box office before he could protest. It was a movie about Brycen-man and some man with a Riolu. It had no plot and no real ending. The apparent hero's Riolu was knocked out before it had a chance to launch an attack. I bet they won't be selling any action figures or lunchboxes from this movie franchise. I can see why Roxie wants her dad to, well, stick to his day job. In fact Roxie was right outside shouting at her dad and the producers. The producers grabbed Nate and I as was exited the movie theatre.

"You two. We want you two. We need you actually. Come to the studios right away. We have a film to shoot. I will not let my Brycen-Man and Riolu-kid movie flop due to poor acting." He pointed at Roxie's dad then turned his attention to one of the assistants that were swarming him "Hey you, yes you over there. Get those reels destroyed. I never want to see them again!" His tone suddenly changed dramatically "See you later darlings!" He flicked his hair as he walked off.

"Nate, what are we going to do?" I asked puzzled.

"What else can we do? We have to go to the studios. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that man's angry rage."

As we entered the building adjacent to the theatre we were pounced on. I had people pulling at my hair, adding make-up and then I was shoved into a dressing room with my costume. My costume is actually quite stylish. It's a red, blue and yellow skirt with a gentle plaid pattern and a white top. I had matching bows for my hair too. I caught a glimpse of Nate before he was shoved into a dressing room. He looked nervous holding his spandex outfit! He shuffled out of his dressing room wearing a dressing gown over the top but someone soon took it off him.

"Let's get this over with." He growled through gritted teeth. We were lead into a room with a giant green screen in it. I put my bag in a corner; I wasn't going to leave my precious cargo unattended. Someone frowned at me but I gave them that look, the 'touch this and die' look. The eccentric, mood changing man from earlier barged in.

"The name's Stu. Stu-Dee-Oh and you are going to make me lots of money yes?" With that the popular Brycen stormed in. Did someone over there just faint at his presence? These people are so weird.

"Right I'm the Director so listen to me." A man sat in an important chair barked through his megaphone.

"Stick to the script but use what ever line you think fits." What? What was he saying? Stick to the script but choose our lines? I'm not in an exam.

"Get these two their Pokémon. Bring the Riolus!" He barked again. I declined showing them that I already had one. Even Nate was impressed. He had to use a rental Riolu. The basic gist of the movie was to defeat Brycen-man with the Riolus. Nate is Riolu-boy and I am his female sidekick who is always getting into strife. I think I was only there for looks and not for plot.

"Riolu, use Counter!" Nate called. He was really getting into this! But he used that dreaded move. This isn't going to get him anywhere. Brycen-man was beating the heck out of that poor Riolu. My Riolu was using his new attack, Force Palm. Just as Nate's poor Riolu had had enough my bag started glowing? Oh Arceus why did it have to be now?

I disregarded the movie and dashed over to my bag where my final egg was glowing with anticipation. The light exploded and my new Pokémon began to form. The brightness subsided and I was left holding an Axew!

"Did you get that, did you get that?" The Director barked at a cameraman who simply nodded in reply.

"Come on then, use your Axew." He barked at me.

"Right then Axew, attack!" I didn't know any of his moves yet; I had to hope that he used something decent.

"Ahhh! Dragon Pulse." Nate shouted next to me. It was enough to take out Brycen-man's Pokémon and the shoot ended.

"You are all invited to the premiere of this movie tonight!" The Director barked for the last time. Tonight? That was quick! I guess they really wanted rid of the movie with Roxie's dad in it.

Nate and I trudged over to the movie theatre, both unsure of what to expect.

"I bet it's a flop." Nate sighed. "I just couldn't command that Riolu right."

"Riolus are tricky. I had the same issue you had against Cheren." I said absent-mindedly. I wanted to avoid talk of Gym battles. I didn't want to have a brag-off with Nate.

"Oh you beat Cheren? How many times did it take you? I managed it in only two tries." Nate pried.

"Just once." I knew that would shut him up. I sensed a bit of competition in him. Before he could ask about Roxie we were ushered into the movie theatre where we were forced to watch the movie we just made. I also wondered whether it would be a flop. It seemed to be a movie that would appeal to the male audience. There was lots of action and violence between the villain and the hero, and then shots of my boobs. Seriously? Then my sequence with Axew played and everyone cheered when Brycen-man went down. I guess that was a good thing.

Nate and I exited the theatre once more, exhausted and flabbergasted. It must be past midnight by now. Stu-Dee-Oh blocked our exit.

"That was _fa-buh-lous_ darlings!" We escaped him and then got stopped by Roxie's dad.

"I don't think acting is for me is it?" I don't know guy I hardly know. You tell me.

"The ferries will resume at sunrise tomorrow. I have a backlog of supplies that need to get to Nimbasa anyway. If they don't get the Ranch's special Moo-moo Milk they might run out of Castelia Cones. Now that would be a bigger disaster than Ghetsis returning for sure!" The Floccesy Ranch had Miltank? They must have been in the barn.

"Hey Rosa, I don't want you on the streets alone. I'll walk you to the Pokémon Centre." Nate almost demanded this. It's so weird being with him since he hardly acknowledges me normally. When we got to the Pokémon Centre it was quite late.

"I'm afraid we have no single rooms left. You will have to take a twin room." The receptionist said sleepily. Nate looked devastated.

"Don't look so worried there kid, you don't have to sleep with her or anything. There are two beds." Oh this just got super weird.

Nate and I were left in a tiny room with two saggy looking beds.

"I'll take this one!" He shouted as he threw his bag onto his bed and then ran to the bathroom to change. I did the same. When I came back Nate was already in bed with the lights off, but I knew he wasn't asleep. I couldn't help myself.

"Nate, why don't you like me?" I asked. I had to; I couldn't bear the strange atmosphere any longer. He flinched at the question.

"I do like you Rosa. It's just, I…We…oh never mind. Don't be nosey." Wow he just brushed me off. He obviously knew something about me that he was uncomfortable with.

"Did I hurt you when you were younger Nate?" I asked again, I couldn't let this go.

"I guess you could say that. Now shut up and stop prying. I'm going to sleep now." He rolled over so he had his back to me. It was like he'd stuck his middle finger up at me. But he didn't go to sleep straight away. He kept on tossing and turning, obviously disturbed by our conversation. I couldn't sleep either. My mind was racing. My hazy past had me questioning myself once more. I must have dozed off eventually since the next time I opened my eyes Nate was standing, fully dressed.

"The ferry is leaving soon. You'd better hurry up if you want to catch it." He left the room quickly with his bag on his shoulder. He looked rough, like he hadn't slept. I felt all foggy and tired but I had to get up so I could finally get off this bloody island and onto mainland Unova. I got ready as quick as a flash and skipped breakfast. I could always get something on the ferry or at Castelia. I sprinted for the ferry to find out I had just made it on time, the sun was only about to rise. How much sleep did I have then? I didn't have time for sleeping right now. My Pokémon Adventure really was just about to start for real!

The ferry let out a loud wail and we jolted suddenly. We must be moving! Hang on. What was that in the distance? It was some form of large ship heading out of Castelia. It looks really odd though. It has a strange vibe.


	5. Chapter 5

The ship looked odd and out of place. It kind of looked like an old ship but with modern features like jets… Ah! Did it just disappear before my very eyes? Really? Please disappearing ship, get to the back of the line, I have a lot of unsolved mysteries in my life already. I wonder if anyone else saw that? No, no one looks shocked. Did I imagine it? Am I dreaming whilst still being awake? Arceus, I need some _sleep_! The ferry had about an hour until it docked in Castelia so I had only an hour to spare. That's not enough time to get some satisfying sleep. I think I'll write a letter to my Grandmamma instead. I'm going to tell her all that's happened so far, but, uh, I'll just leave out the weird stuff.

When the ship docked in Castelia there was one place I really wanted to go. To bed! I checked into the Pokémon Centre and got given a twin room again, but it seemed that my partner is discomfort was already out for the day. Yes! Now I can get some good sleep!

I awoke to the jingling of my X-transceiver. Who dares interrupt me when I'm sleeping? Oh, it's Hugh.

"Rosa. Rosa? Were…were you sleeping? Nate told me that you were in Castelia."

"Yes genius I was sleeping. Can you not tell by my overly excited tone of voice?" I drawled down the X-transceiver. Oh! Something in me snapped. What does my hair look like? No, I can't check myself out right now. Hugh will laugh at me. I just hope I don't look mental. I kind of woke up sarcastic too. I hope he doesn't think I'm being rude.

"Rosa, it's almost sundown. Wake the heck up!" ALMOST SUNDOWN! I'm, I'm speechless.

"Look Rosa, something strange is happening here at the Castelia Sewers. Champion Iris told me. Can you believe it? Champion Iris! Anyway, there are reports that Team Plasma's down there. They are also saying that they saw Burgh, the Gym Leader down there. Yep, he's not in the Gym so don't bother going to challenge him right now. Apparently he's never there! So anyway…" what was I listening to? A gossip show!

"Shhhh, Hugh. I'll be there as soon as I can. You said the sewers right?" I said sleepily.

"Rosa? Are you alright?" Hugh seems concerned. I'd better get him off my tail.

"I'm tired that's all. It's been a long couple of days."

He sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it. I'll see you in five." The X-transceiver clicked, ending the call. Brilliant, now I have to get up, get ready, find a snack because I don't have time to eat, and find these bloody sewers in five whole minutes. You know what? Hugh is totally going to have to buy me dinner for this.

When I arrived Hugh was hopping from one foot to the other. Was his bladder alright or was he excited?

"Come on Rosa. Let's team up and conquer the world!" I've never participated in a double battle before nor _conquered the world _so I guess this will be fun! Besides, if there are Team Plasma members down there I guess they'll need someone to hold Hugh back so he doesn't skin them alive.

As we entered the sewers there was an overpowering stench. It's not surprising though; we are going into the Trubbish-infected guts of the city. There's bound to be something nasty lurking around.

"Stop you pathetic kids!" Speaking of nasty, a foul mannered man popped out of nowhere.

"Yes that's right- you- you pathetic kids." Awww, someone's new to this! Oh this is priceless, even the first man turned to look at his squeaky accomplice.

"We are Team Plasma. The _new_ Team Plasma!" The first one spoke again. They didn't look like Team Plasma Grunts. Where are the grey tents they were wearing two years ago? Oh wait, on their caps. The Plasma logo.

"Team Plasma! I'll skin you alive." And thus Hugh's rage was popped. I totally called the 'skinning' thing too. He's so predictable. The Plasma Grunts sent out some 'gruntish' Pokémon like Trubbish and Zubat. Look: if I were Ghetsis I'd get my followers some better Pokémon at least. If they all have the same Pokémon I'm going to get bored. As the never ending Trubbish kept fainting and reappearing I kept switching my Pokémon for a more rounded battle experience. Plus I wanted to train them all up, not just one.

"How do you have so many Pokémon…and where did you get that Axew?" Hugh asked with amazement in his eyes. Even the Grunts stopped to ponder my little powerhouse.

"My Grandparents are Breeders, well they were, anyway, and they sent me an egg each to take on my adventure. And Hugh, your Snivy evolved already?" I wanted to change the subject. I didn't tell him that I wanted to give one of the eggs to him for his sister. Imagine giving his sister an _Axew_! At least it would be harder to steal. It's safe to say that Hugh and I won the battle easily. Battling with someone else is different. You have to take their Pokémon into account as well as your own. If there is an enemy Pokémon that has the potential to take out one of your partner's Pokémon you have to address it before the Pokémon is seriously hurt.

The Grunts ran off further into the sewers, their defeat clearly stinging them. Hugh was uncontrollable.

"I'm going to get you, you bastards!" Hugh shouted waving his arms around. Ouch! One of his flailing arms made contact with my face. This sobered Hugh up.

"Oh shitty Arceus are you okay Rosa? I'm so sorry, I got a little carried away." Sounds like someone got carried away with their profanities!

"Yes, Hugh, I'm fine. Look I'm not bleeding or anything." There's definitely going to be a bruise though.

"No Rosa, let me take a look. Darn there's not enough light down here. I can't see you properly." He held my head in a strong grip while he looked for any signs that he'd damaged me. He turned my head towards his and kept his hold.

"Well, it looks like there's nothing there." Oh Arceus he was close. He was really close. He has lovely ruby-red eyes. It's an odd colour really, but they are mesmerizing.

"Hey Rosa are you alright? You look a bit spaced out." He brushed his hand down the back of my head."

"Hugh, for the last time, I'm fine." I replied, snapping out of my trance. I must not think about his eyes, or how close he was!

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" A voice said seductively from the darkness. Hugh was so startled he almost fell into the sewer water.

"N-no, there's no interruption going on here. I mean you're not interrupting anything." Hugh's funny when he's embarrassed.

I heard footsteps until the owner of the voice was close enough too see. He was dressed rather extravagantly for a dip in the sewers.

"It's Burgh!" Hugh exclaimed with excitement.

"I'm sorry Burgh I've got to go and chase after some Team Plasma members. He turned and shouted down the sewer tunnel:

"Hey, you two, don't think that I've forgotten about you. I want to know where my sisters Purrloin is you thieves and I'm not going to let you go until you tell me!" I hope, for the safety of the two human lives beneath that Team Plasma exterior, that Hugh doesn't find them. Because, judging by his accidental punch to my face, they would be really sore! He started running down the tunnel but I suddenly remembered my ultimatum.

"You owe me dinner!" I shouted after him. He stopped and turned.

"What? Oh, alright. I guess it's the least I can do." Before Hugh had time to turn around again Burgh spoke up.

"Don't worry young man, I'll look after your girlfriend seeing as though you can't." Ouch, you could feel the heat from Hugh's blushing all the way over here…or was that my blushing?

"She's, she's, not my-oh nevermind." I heard him say quietly before he took off again, this time he disappeared from view completely.

"Shall we?" The strange Gym Leader was quite gentlemanly as he gestured for me to walk with him. We didn't get far before another voice appeared.

"Interesting, that was, very interesting." It said. A man soon materialised. He looked like a scientist or a doctor. A pretty hot one too. Or was he too young to be one? At first glace he looks mature, but when I looked a little closely I could see signs of childishness. He had a lab coat on that had diamond shaped buttons and it looked quite classy, but underneath it he seemed to be wearing a black, school uniform-looking outfit with blue piping. But his hair, now that is a masterpiece. I've only just met this man and I can tell that his odd hairstyle suits him. He has a lovely tone of blond hair tidily slicked back, but then a blue stand curls around his head like an antenna. I kind of like his hair. Oh he just pushed up his glasses with his hand. A white gloved hand! Oh no, gloves make me feel queasy. They remind me of doctors that want to hurt you and prod you with needles all day long.

"Yes, my research is coming along splendidly since I was dropped off here." What the heck is he talking about? I'm going to play with this evil-gloved man. He deserves it for wearing those horrible white…_things_!

'What, you mean you were dropped off by your invisible boat?" No one but me saw this boat apparently, so I'm going to have some fun. Plus it was probably a figment of my sleepy imagination. The mysterious man actually looked shocked.

"What are you talking about? Did that bump to the head scramble your brains? I saw that you know. That boy really ought to calm down in the presence of a lady." Burgh looked puzzled.

"Oh, you're hurt. Perhaps I should take a look at it?" The mysterious man stepped closer.

"Oh you're a doctor then? Can you save her?" Gosh Burgh is over dramatic.

"Let me see." He grabbed my head before I could protest. Only he was a gentler than Hugh. I heard him fumble around in his pocket. He's going to inject me I know it. Abort, abort! Come on legs, get me out of here. The man with his arms around my head must have felt my alarm because his grip tightened.

"Don't move, I'm trying to help you." He whispered gently into my ears. His voice was kind of soothing. He pulled a torch out of his pocket and shined it on my face.

"Ouch, that looks like it's going to be a nasty bruise, but, you'll live!" He said jokingly. Burgh was too busy praising Arceus that he didn't hear what the man said to me next.

"It's not a boat, it's a ship." Then he gripped my shoulders tight and whispered violently in my ear.

"Say nothing more about it, or else."

"Oh, thank you mysterious miracle worker! She's going to live." Burgh came forward and shook the man's hand. I was in awe. Did that mean that I didn't imagine the ship? Am I on a Pokémon adventure or a detective mission?

"I'm sorry but I must be off. You be careful now." The gloved man pointed to me. I don't know if what he said was meant to be sinister or not, but it made me shudder. The man turned and walked into the tunnel that Hugh disappeared down. I wonder where Hugh had got to now?

"Come on love, you look like you've seen a ghost. Let's get you some fresh air." Burgh put his hand on my shoulder and led me out of those smelly sewers.

"Don't forget to call that charming spike ball, he owes you dinner!" Burgh winked and then turned to walk off. Winking, again? Do I honestly attract winking weirdoes?

After Burgh had walked away a small girl walked up to me.

"Did you see an angry boy with an angry hairstyle down there?" She must be talking about Hugh. A small growl escaped my mouth.

"Yes, I did. He's fine, he's always like that." I replied despondently.

"Oh, okay. That's good. Only he promised he'd take me out to dinner but it's getting late. So I'm going home now. If you see him can you tell him? Thank you."

_Bitch said what? _This must be the 'Champion Iris' that Hugh mentioned earlier. Ha! He's probably forgotten about her anyway. Hugh's not so good when it comes to remembering things like that.

My X-transceiver began ringing again. It was Hugh. I was in a good mind not to answer him but I couldn't help myself.

"So we're on for dinner then? Where are you?"

"I'm at the entrance to the sewers Hugh. I'm safe…and ridiculously hungry so you'd better be ready for some serious eating." Hugh chuckled at my confession.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." The call ended. A couple of seconds later I saw him emerge from the tunnel. Well, that was fast.

"Come on." He said taking my arm. "I know a good place down one of the side streets." Hugh led me down some dodgy looking street. I could see why he had taken my arm. The gesture still didn't stop me from tensing up.

"Don't be scared Rosa. I'm here. Do you get nervous in places like this?" I simply nodded. My words had run away.

"Look, there it is!" Hugh pointed to a green door with a neon sign above it.

"Honestly, the food is great here. Don't judge it on the exterior alone." Hugh let go of my arm to open the door and allow me through. He was chivalrous! Gentleman Hugh!

"Table for two please Walt." Hugh said to the waiter standing by the podium to greet customers. The place didn't look too bad actually. The wall was exposed brick and the tables were made of dark wood. There were only tables big enough for two people and only seven tables so the restaurant looked really cosy and intimate. There was a crisp white tablecloth and a white candle on a gold plate on every table.

"Right this way please, Hugh." The waiter led us to a table in the corner.

"Compliments of the chef." The waiter placed two bowls on the table. They were filled with rice, curry and a whole host of tender char-grilled vegetables. Thank Arceus, I thought I'd have to pull the vegetarian card then. The waiter then brought out two iced teas, bowed and then left.

"Hugh? What's going on here!?" I was shocked and delighted by the whole experience.

"My Grandfather went to school with the owner. I've eaten free here all of my life." He spoke quietly and softly. He must miss his Grandfather.

"How did they know I was a vegetarian?" I asked, interested.

"I called before hand to let them know that we were coming, and that we would want vegetarian meals." How thoughtful of Hugh! But I can't help but wonder if Iris was a vegetarian too? He might have planned this for her and not me. No, I have to forget negative thoughts for now. I mustn't be jealous. What Cheren said to Bianca about jealousy crept into my mind, it's ugly, and I don't want this lovely dinner to be spoiled by that little brat.

When we had finished our delicious meal the chef himself came out to greet us. He playfully grabbed Hugh's head and rubbed a fist against it. He pretended to be hurt by one of the spikes. They were really cute!

"So Hugh, will you and this precious lady be wanting some desert?" He had a foreign accent. He wasn't a local of Unova.

"Rosa, desert?" Hugh looked into my eyes. Oh, I can't get entranced again!

"Hugh, I'm really tired at that wonderful meal filled me right up." Hugh looked a little disappointed until the chef spoke out.

"It's better that you don't have desert. All we have are Castelia cones and they were bought hours ago. They've all gone soggy now!" The chef left, howling with laughter, causing the other diners to stop and see what the commotion was.

"Come on then Rosa, I'll walk you back to the Pokémon Centre. I assume you are staying there." Hugh linked his arm though mine and walked me through the Castelia backstreets again. He stopped just outside the Pokémon Centre. He got his room key out.

"Look, I'm in Room 202 if you need me." He jangled his keys for good measure.

"Good night Rosa." He gave me a slight hug before he entered the doors. I felt like he wanted a better hug but something was holding him back. I walked in feeling a little bit dizzy. I sat down on one of the saggy sofas and got my room key out. It had '_202_' engraved into it.

Well shit.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the key again, hoping that the number would have miraculously changed, or that I was imagining things.

Nope, it still said '_202_'.

I fiddled with the key, wondering what to do next. I could always wait a while and sneak in whilst he's sleeping, but that plan has major flaws.

I yawned and my eyes kept their blink a little longer than usual. I can't drag this out any longer or I'm going to fall asleep right here. I pressed the button to call the lift and waited for it to come down. I could always take the stairs but I don't think my legs will carry me up them right now. Plus Castelia is one of the biggest Pokémon Centres, there are at least 17 floors. That's a lot of stairs. I bet the stairwells are all horrid and smell like pee or something anyway. The lift opened and greeted me mechanically. I pressed the button to close the door and just stood there looking at the buttons. My, I mean 'our' room is only on the second floor. I should be there in a matter of seconds. I inhaled and then pressed the button. The lift shot up to the second floor and signaled for me to get out. Room 202 was just ahead of me, one of the first rooms on the floor. I exhaled silently, put the key in the door, twisted, and pulled down on the handle. The door gave way with a creak. Good, the light isn't on. I can sneak into bed…

"Hello, who's there?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Shhhhh it's no one, go back to sleep." I whispered.

"How can I when a girl has just entered my room?" Shit, is he always like this around girls?

The light clicked on.

"_ROSA?!_ What are you doing here?" I held up my key so he could see the number on it. I couldn't even bring myself to talk.

"Rosa, are you alright? You look…sad." Hugh's sleepy eyes drifted across my face. It caught on a patch of inflamed skin around my left eye.

"Ouch, I'm sorry Rosa. Your face is bruised…because of me. I'm a liability. I just can't control myself sometimes." He looked down.

"No, Hugh, it's alright. It was an accident. If it was premeditated however, I would have had my Axew Dragon Pulse your arse straight out of this city." Hugh chuckled lightly then put his arms up.

"Come here." What? What does he want me to do?

"_Rosa…_" he teased as he reached up from his bed and pulled me towards him. His grip was firm but kind of comforting. I could just sleep on his bare shoulder forever…_BARE SHOULDER! _Is he wearing clothes? My eyes drifted to the bunched up sheets around his middle.

"Don't worry, I don't sleep naked…" Damn it, he saw my wandering eyes; I'll just move them up a bit. Nope, they're stuck on his manly manly arms.

"…when there are people around." He finished quietly. Is he flirting with me? This is a side of Hugh that I have never seen before. He used to eat mud and stuff, now he's all masculine.

If people could see the position we'd wriggled ourselves into, well, it would take some explaining. I was kneeling on the mattress of a boy who may or may not be clothed 'down stairs' (but it most certainly doesn't look like it), and I had my head on his left shoulder, just under his neck. If anything he has me completely trapped and at his mercy. I daren't even look up; besides, I'm too busy enjoying the view of his muscular body.

He released one of his hands from the squeeze and placed it under my chin. He then tilted my head up gently to meet his eyes. His eyes are a piercing shade of red, but right now they looked soft and warm. I can't break eye contact, what is happening to me?

His eyes then drifted to my sore cheek. His hand let go of my chin and stroked my cheek carefully.

"Sorry." He whispered softly into my ear. This was a different kind of soft than the mysterious gloved man's voice. It plunged me completely into a sea of calm…

"Don't eat me magical gloves!" I shouted as I jolted awake. What was I even dreaming about? Where am I? I blinked to clear the sleep from my eyes. I feel a little, constricted. This is odd. My eyes were finally ready to get me a good picture of my surroundings. Alright eyes, don't fail me now.

All I could see was blue-ish spiky hair, like Hugh's. No wait, it is Hugh's! I must have fallen asleep ON him.

I have just slept with a boy…of course, not in a sexual way or anything!

The boy whom had encased me in his arms stirred slightly. He's kind of cute when he's asleep. He looks so peaceful. He stirred again, this time creasing his eyes. He must be waking up. I don't want this to be awkward so I'll pretend to be asleep.

"Hmmm?" His voice croaked deep in his throat. I could feel his head turn to survey his surroundings. Then an arm moved. He freed his arm from the sheets and me and placed it on my head. He began to delicately stroke my hair. I guess now is a good time to 'wake up'.

I purposely twitched my eyes so that he would notice. The stroking stopped and I was released from his hug. He was still very close to me. I opened my eyes to find them in contact immediately with his.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Hugh cooed, voice still a bit croaky.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled in reply.

"You fell asleep on me last night Rosa. I couldn't move you, you were too cute to disturb." Surely this comment could be seen as creepy?

"It's alright Hugh, I got a good night's sleep actually." It was true. I felt so refreshed.

"I'm glad of it." Hugh stoked my hair one last time before propping himself up and swinging his legs out of the bed. He stood up and tensed all of his body muscles. I got a particularly nice view of his back. And he was wearing boxer shorts…with Luvdisc on them.

He turned to find me staring and blushed. But he just shook it off without saying anything. Too bad, I'd really love to find out how he obtained these particular pants.

"I've got to head off soon Rosa. I've got a big day of travelling ahead of me." He winced at his own comment.

"What, so you're not challenging Burgh at the Gym?" I quizzed him.

"I already have." I almost fell out of the bed. How could he have gotten that badge already?

"I still have a bit of time. Let's have breakfast before you challenge Burgh. We could talk tactics, and you're going to need your energy in the future. We can't have you falling asleep on boys all the time." Hugh suggested, stretching out his arms.

"Alright Hugh, but first I think you need to put some clothes on."

We agreed to meet in the canteen in 10 minutes. He was already sat down with a mountain of cornflakes by the time I got there.

"Burgh deals in bug type Pokémon. Your Rufflet will do well against them; however, you can't rely on him alone." Hugh munched through his cornflakes.

"So that's all your advice?" I'm kind of disappointed, I expected a step-by-step guide to defeating Burgh.

"It's all you need. He's easier to beat than Cheren. That Work Up…"

"Don't forget Roxie's Venoshock." I reminded.

"Oh yes. Did she pull one off against you?" Hugh asked, interested.

"Yeah, on Rufflet too. He survived it luckily but it was quite the shock!" Hugh chuckled at my little pun.

He picked up his mug, skulled the remaining liquid and stood up suddenly and slammed his hands onto the table.

"Right Rosa, I've got to go. I'll see you later. In Nimbasa maybe? We could check out the fairground." He turned and rushed out of the automatic doors.

Well, that was strange. But I'm not going to waste any time. I want to get out of Castelia as soon as possible.

I went straight to the gym. It was surprisingly easy to find, sat right on a main street. Plus, there were loads of neon signs to guide lost trainers. I entered and was surprised by the interior. It was natural looking and full of silky fabrics. But the crowning glory was definitely the room that Burgh was in. It was beautiful, painted in a rainbow of colours. I stopped still to take in the sights of the room. It was comforting against the harsh city outside.

"It's lovely isn't it?" Burgh's voice sounded from a pile of silk. He stood up suddenly and the shawl of fabric fell off his shoulders.

"So Rosa, you're here to challenge me. I've been looking forward to this battle. Go Swadloon!" He doesn't waste any time.

After the brief session with my tactical coach Hugh I'm not going to send Rufflet out straight away. I'll let Mareep deal with this.

"Mareep, thundershock!" Bolts of electrical energy spurted out of Mareep and into the Swadloon. It didn't stand a chance.

"Now, finish it off with a tackle!" Mareep bolted at the dazed Swadloon and knocked it out. One down.

"Return Swadloon." Burgh took a moment to thank his fallen partner then he looked up at me and smiled.

"Dwebble, go!" This is not good, I can't keep Mareep out.

"Mareep return, Oshawott use Razor Shell quickly." I really don't like Dwebble. They creep me out. It's a little orange squirmy thing inside of a rock. I'm alright with most bug-type Pokémon, just not that one. And Beedrill. It's like a buggy-dentist, everyone's worst nightmare!

Dwebble had no chance against my lovely little Oshawott and was recalled to Burgh in no time. What? Oshawott is glowing? The same white light present at both of my egg hatchings surrounded Oshawott as his shape flickered. Then the light burst and Oshawott's new form was revealed. He was now a Dewott!

"Awesome job Dewott!" I beamed as I recalled him to his Pokéball. Burgh sent out his final Pokémon. A fully evolved Leavanny. This looks like a job for my Rufflet. With a couple of flying-type attacks that Leavanny is toast.

Rufflet easily took down Leavanny, making for the most anti-climatic Gym battle I'd experienced yet.

"Well Rosa, you steamrolled me." Burgh crossed his arms and let out a giggle.

"I'm not surprised though, I kind of expected it to be honest. You remind me of…ah, never mind". Burgh shook his head and sighed.

"Who. Who do I remind you of?" I'm not having any more bloody mysteries in my life.

"You remind me of Hilda. She waltzed through here two years ago and dispatched me similarly to how you just did… But nobody has heard from her in about a year... I'm really worried about her Rosa. I just want to know that she's safe. And since you remind me of her, I'm kind of worried about you too. I don't want you to have to suffer through all of the hardships she had with Team Plasma, and I don't want you to disappear out of the blue." Burgh's eyes began to mist.

"So, if you need anything, please call me." He perked up slightly and began to shout.

"Especially if your issue is fashion related! Girlfriend I saw you in that movie and you looked FAB!" There's the Burgh we all know and love.

I left the Gym with the Insect Badge and the TM for Struggle Bug. I headed straight for the north gate of the city. I heard that it's a desert out there!

I'm going to traverse the desert and head onto Route 4, and Nimbasa City beyond it. I could do with some exploring and training after being in _this city_.

I was running towards the exit gate but then I heard something. _His_ voice, the creepy science glove man.

"I'm ever so sorry Rosa, I didn't get to introduce myself the last time we met. I am a research scientist for a very _high-profile_ organisation. Please, excuse my rudeness."

How does he know my name? I still don't know his.

"I know everything Rosa." _What? _He must have read it from my confused expression. I don't like this situation at all. It's broad daylight but there's no one around. It's Castelia City for Arceus' sake, there's always someone around. What am I going to do? He's almost certainly going to abduct me. I saw something I shouldn't have and now I'm going to pay for it. The odd vanishing ship was real. Or was he playing with my head? I don't even want to find out. Oh no, he's pulling his gloves up.

"I was wondering, Rosa, if you'd care to delight me with a Pokémon battle. I'd love to see your Pokémon again. It's for scientific research." His voice is kind of soothing. Not nice, but soothing. It took the edge off my alarm a little bit. That sounds like a reasonable request doesn't it? He put his hands on my shoulders and crouched down until his eyes met mine. They were cold and clinical, a sharp shade of yellow. His features were much more striking in the daylight. I shuddered in his grip.

"There is no need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you." I could have sworn that he muttered "yet" just under his breath. His grip tightened and my fear heightened. He was starting to hurt my shoulders. His voice is definitely spine-chillingly soft.

How was I going to get out of this? I guess I'm going to have to battle him. And I'm not going to lose.

"Alright, Creepy man, I accept." I stared defiantly into his eyes.

"Great, I'll be waiting for you on Route 4. Thank you for your compliance." He nodded as he turned and headed for the gate himself. He doesn't even look old enough to be a scientist. I still think he looks a little childish. I wonder who would employ him?

I guess I have to follow him onto the Route. I have no other means of exiting the city. There's a rave going on in the gatehouse to the east of the city, and I am most certainly not going back to Virbank…or should I? If I went back there I could try and hide all the way in Floccesy Town. I'd have to pick up some BlackGlasses though so no one recognised me in Virbank. Being dragged into another movie would definitely highlight my location, especially if it's another popular movie. No, I can't see the scientist sitting down in a movie theatre any way. I might be safe... Why am I thinking like this? Surely I can't be scared of a man with a blue antenna made out of hair swooping across his head? Actually his blue 'accent' makes me chuckle.

I marched determined through the gate to find my path blocked by none other than some Crustle.

Why? Why me?

"Weird isn't it? These Crustle have been swarming here for a couple of hours now. No one can move them, and no one can pass them." It was the scientist again, creeping around.

"I've set up a temporary lab here to see if I can address the problem." He gestures to a derelict sandstone building.

"If you beat me in that battle maybe I'll let you have a look inside?" No. No way am I going into that creepy man's lab.

"Don't look so worried. There's nothing in there that could harm a person..." his voice trailed off.

"Hey, do you know anything about Team Plasma?" He suddenly asked with a mechanical pencil touching his lips.

"Yeah, they're a bunch of thieving hypocrites." I replied with my arms crossed, looking towards the makeshift 'lab'. Who knows what he has in there. A surgical table, restraints, and all sorts of tools? Ugh, I don't want to think about it.

"They were founded on the ideals that Pokémon must be free of human tyranny in order to reach their full potential, that is, they don't need humans. Plasma ideals go further to state that Pokémon are unhappy in our care. I don't believe that. I think that humans can guide Pokémon into unleashing their full potential and I'd like to test my theory on you." Hey, buddy. I'm no lab rat. Plus, when were you such a Team Plasma expert?

"Now, battle me and prove my theory correct!" He pushed his glasses up his face and reached for his belt.

I'm not going to show him all of my Pokémon, especially not Axew. I'll let Mareep lead the battle again.

"Go Magnemite!" Good, not a type disadvantage then. I can power through with my Mareep.

"Thunder wave!" I'm being tentative. I don't know what he's going to throw at me. His Magnemite spends the turn unable to move.

"Hmm…interesting." The scientist consults his tablet computer. Hey. Stop cheating!

"Mareep, hit it with a Thundershock! Then tackle!" I'm making the most of my speed advantage here. Magnemite tries to Lock On to my Mareep but Magnemite can't handle Mareep's constant attacks and goes down.

"You didn't have an advantage there, why didn't you switch out?" Because I don't want you to see my other Pokémon that's why.

"Go Klink!" The pondering scientist sent out the steel type Klink. Good, there's no disadvantage to Mareep again.

"Hit it with your best Thundershock!" Steel doesn't resist electric. A fire type attack would be grand but I don't have one right now.

His Klink goes down without a hassle but suddenly Mareep begins to glow like Oshawott did. This is all I need in front of him. Mareep's shape kept flickering until it emerged into a pink Flaafy.

"How splendid!" He studied my Flaafy closely. She let out a faint growl.

The scientist stood up sharply and coughed.

"Now, let me show you something great." He abruptly grabbed my arm and led me to the Crustle. I arranged myself so that I was behind him slightly. I didn't want to be anywhere near those Crustle.

"Watch." The scientist pulled a remote with a big red button on it out of his pocket. He presses the button and the Crustle jolt and then scatter, clearing the road.

"The name's Colress and I'm working on how to bring out the best in Pokémon. You are a most interesting subject Rosa." If his eyes could sparkle I bet they would be right now, he's that excited.

"But…remember our deal?" His voice dropped and I instantly knew what he meant. His threat from the sewer. He's still adamant about that ship. I shouldn't have said anything but I just couldn't help it.

"I'm sure you will blossom into a wonderful Pokémon trainer, and I look forward to the next time we meet. I must go and report my findings to my superior." His gloved hand formed a fist.

"Maybe we can grab dinner sometime?" Oh no, not with you Colress. Not if my life depended on it. He could have me completely at his mercy.

He chuckled. "I hear Driftveil is good this time of year. Oh, by the way, I loved your movie." He turned and walked off. So that's how he knew my name.

Now, I can't get on with what I really wanted to do, explore the desert! The sandstorm made for poor visibility but I stumbled around the desert happily, wondering what I'll encounter next. As long as it wasn't Colress the Creeper I would be happy.

Hey, what's that? A Pokémon popped out of a hole in front of me. It had a round orange head and sharp pincer-like teeth. It's, it's…SO CUTE!


	7. Chapter 7

A Trapinch!

So, I'm possibly the only person who thinks Trapinch are cute.

I also happen to know that they often had the ability 'Arena Trap' which prevents you from escaping.

That could be useful. I'll ask Cheren about it later. Right now I want to catch it.

"Go Dewott!"

Right, what to do next? I have a Quick Ball and I've heard that they can catch Pokémon even without weakening them, if used immediately.

I will throw the ball, it can't hurt to try right?

Huh? It made a different noise when I threw it. It kind of whistled. The ball shook once and then clicked.

Well, that was easy. And now I have a full house! Dewott, Riolu, Flaafy, Axew, Rufflet, and a Trapinch. I wonder if the other two have six Pokémon yet…

Now I really want to get to Nimbasa so I can test my Pokémon against the next Gym Leader.

All of a sudden a sandstorm whipped up around me. I put my arm over my eyes to protect them and began running. I have to get to safety.

I should have thought about this, I'm in a desert for Arceus' sake, this could happen at any time. I might see if I can buy some goggles or something. I have a bit of extra cash from winning Pokémon battles.

Umph! I fell over something and hit the sand. What was that?

A blue furry ball?

It shook from side to side and then unfurled.

It was a Darmanitan! But it looks kind of different? It had an almost purple glow when it unfurled. I've never seen that on a Pokémon. It's definitely not a shiny since I know that Shiny Pokémon glitter a bit so what was that purple aura? And it looks really strong. A little bit out of my league.

I might not be able to escape.

"Go Dewott!" The types are in my favour, but you never know what could happen in a Pokémon battle.

"Razor Shell Dewott, don't waste any time!" The Darmanitan was knocked back slightly but just shook the attack off.

How strong is this Darmanitan? I'm just going to have to keep my offense going until it succumbs, or until I have the opportunity to escape.

Around the third Razor Shell the Darmanitan curled back up into a ball. The Zen Mode ability.

I wasn't going to hang around! I skedaddled off as quickly as I could. But the bloody sand was getting in my eyes and I couldn't see. Where am I? There's no one around.

Oh! A gate! Yes. Safety. Maybe it's even the gate to Nimbasa. I stepped inside the sanctuary of a sand-free environment.

"CONGRAT-U-LATIONS!" A voice amplified by a megaphone shouted at me.

"Yooooou are the lucky person that gets to run this herrrrrre shopping avenue!" The voice shouted again. I could attribute it to a small, chubby man charging towards me. What's going on?

"I need the fresh innovation of a youngster to boost the sales of my up and coming shopping avenue!" Well, that answered my question.

"Alright, alright." I said, waving my hands out in front of me gesturing for him to stop.

"Anyway, this avenue looks dead! There's no one here!" I was stating the obvious. Everything was sparkly and new, but there were no people around.

"I imagine that you are an up and coming trainer am I right? I am right. And if your name was attributed with this avenue I bet the punters will flock here like a gaggle of Ducklett!" What a sleaze this man was.

"You just so happened to be the first trainer to come through here, so I can tell that you are innovative, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to find this place." Great, great. Quit the gushing already.

"Alright just let me through to Nimbasa so I can take on the gym and earn my name. Also, I suggest investing in a shop that sells general supplies, especially goggles, so that trainers can see in a sandstorm." The man jotted this down on a little notepad.

I started to walk down the pristine avenue when the man shouted again.

"What do you want to call this place?" He shouted but I began to run. I didn't want to answer him. I'm not very imaginative when it comes to names.

I eventually reach the exit of the strange avenue to emerge into the bustling city that is Nimbasa.

I touched Cheren's icon on the X-transceiver. His face appeared within seconds.

"Rosa! How are you?" Cheren's face beamed.

"I'm doing alright I guess…hey, Cheren, I have something to ask…" Cheren's sudden shouting cut off my sentence.

"I saw you in a movie!" Oh great, I'm starting to wish I'd never been in that movie, even if the outfit was cute. I worry that everyone in Unova's seen it. Hugh! Oh my gosh…has Hugh seen it? Surely, he would have teased me about it by now though?

"I was so surprised Rosa, why didn't you tell me that you were in a movie?" Is Cheren interrogating me?

"I was kind of dragged into it. It's a long story. I'm not going to pursue acting as a career though. I could not live in Virbank." It's not the only thing I have randomly been dragged into. I'm starting to see a pattern emerging here…

"Still, you could have warned me. I almost choked on my popcorn when I saw you." Cheren continued.

"Look, Cheren, I haven't called you to discuss my film career. I have a question about the ability 'Arena Trap'." I cut in bluntly. Cheren's face instantly hardened. Great, he got the message. I don't care about that silly movie.

"Firstly, Arena Trap prevents wild Pokémon from escaping, within certain grounds. Flying-type Pokémon or Pokémon with the ability Levitate are immune to this ability though. There are other exceptions however. I'm sorry, I can't recall them right now. Only 3 Pokémon have this ability so I don't know everything about it, just the basics. But, that means that you've encountered a Trapinch. Tricky little mites they are… Oh, I've remembered something else. Moves like Baton Pass allow a Pokémon to avoid the effects of Arena Trap, so keep that in mind.

"Great, so I can't rely on Arena Trap for my next gym battle" I sighed. I had seen Elesa on TV plenty of times, strutting and showing off her prized Emolga and body. She gets lots of male attention for showing off her body and it kind of annoys me. That, or they're gushing over her cute Emolga. I really want to beat her and that little electric _thing_.

"Think about it though Rosa, electric types cannot hit ground types with eclectic moves, so I think Trapinch would be a great strategy to combat Elesa. Although, it depends on how bad you want to beat her…"

"You have no idea how much I want this badge!" I cut in, growling.

Cheren chuckled. "Well someone's all fired up! You had better go and get that badge before you burst! You'll find the gym in the famous theme park."

"Alright Cheren I'm going there right away." I hung up before he had the chance to say anything else. He's right. I was fired up.

I ran through Nimbasa as fast as I could, following the signs to the Theme Park. I was slowing down for no one, side stepping out of the way of any Slowpoke in my path.

I was in front of the Rondez-View Wheel now, I could see the gym just ahead and…OUCH!

I started to fall backwards but a hand reached out and grabbed me. I was pulled into the safe grip of some stranger.

"Be careful," A voice whispered into my ear. I then realized that he had his arms around me. I jumped in shock.

"There's no need to be scared of me." The voice cooed again. He pushed his arms out so I could see his face. My eyes were instantly drawn to his locks of soft green hair. It was like a field of lush grass. Then I caught his eyes. They were grey with a hint of blue with a dark ring around the iris. They were gentle now, but I imagine that they can become cold and piecing.

"Hey, why don't you slow down for a while and ride the Wheel with me? My name is Natural." He spoke fast but tenderly.

"I suppose I can take 10 minutes out of my busy schedule…" I said while shuffling my feet.

"Then what are you waiting for!" The boy grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the open carriage of the Wheel.

"You're a Pokémon trainer aren't you?' He asked as the Wheel jutted into motion and we began ascending.

"You want to challenge the gym leader and become stronger. It's typical for trainers to do this." His mood shifted and he looked out of the window with melancholy.

"Sorry, it's just that I don't really like my friends getting hurt in battles. I see Pokémon as friends, not as tools. I can hear their hearts, what they are saying or thinking, and sometimes it scares me. Sometimes I feel so sorry for them that I can't take it anymore." He cradled his head in his hands. He's so worked up and it talking so fast.

I place my hand carefully on the top of his head. The carriage was reaching the top of its cycle and we had the best views in Unova.

"Not all people abuse Pokémon, Natural. Some people are genuine." I tried to console him.

"As long as Ghetsis is at large the only thing I can do is worry." He said. My blood froze at the mention of that name, Ghetsis.

"Y-you said that G-G…_he's_ out there?" I don't know why I'm so scared of his name.

"Yes, you must be careful Rosa." How did he know my name?

"My friends told me your name, there, inside your Pokéballs. They like you. They say that you are a good trainer." The carriage reached its peak.

"Look at the view Rosa, have you ever seen anything so spectacular?" The mood within the carriage shifted as we began the descent. He grabbed hold of one of my hands. Wow, his hands are so soft. I momentarily forgot where I was; it was like a soothing wave washing over me. He's like a Prince or something

I remembered where I was and saw the other carriages around me. I thought I was having some kind of special moment but I'm still here, in reality, on a Ferris Wheel with a boy. I'm just a silly little girl, I bet all of the girls on this ride feel exactly the same, some kind of elation feeling.

I snuck a look into another carriage as we kept on descending.

Hold on, who was that in the other carriage. I can tell Hugh's hair from a mile off. It was definitely him, but who was with him?

I swear to Arceus if it's Iris._ I_ will unleash _my_ rage.

I strain my neck to get a better look. It is her! I'm positively steaming.

"Is there something wrong, Rosa?" The green-haired boy asked delicately. His hair really is a lush shade of green.

"No, I'm sorry. I thought I saw something but it doesn't matter." My hands were clenched into tight fists. I could feel the blood draining out of them, as they turned white with my grip.

"You can tell me anything you know. I can help you. Well, I can try." The boy's grey-blue eyes were sincere and caring.

"I'm going to beat that Champion Iris, Natural. Just you watch." I spat through gritted teeth. His eyes widened.

"Rosa, It's alright, calm down." His hands moved up from my hand to my face. I kept on gazing into the offending carriage.

Suddenly Iris stood up and pointed into my carriage.

What the heck?


End file.
